


Anyone

by maryagrawatson



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s04e01 The Six Thatchers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9196103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryagrawatson/pseuds/maryagrawatson
Summary: They told him, but did he listen?





	

There was no need to add that "anyone." It only served to reinforce that she'd moved up in favour. If it was true friends took sides in divorces, marital or otherwise, Molly had made it clear whose side she was on.

With the crack of one gunshot he'd lost Mary, John, and Molly. The price of his arrogance. Of his insistence on having the last word. Of his insecurity that pushed him to take his opponents down a notch.

He'd been warned so many times that his appointment in Samara should not have taken him by surprise.

But it did.

 


End file.
